He's Your Son
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Rose tucks her little baby boy in his cot for the night when his father arrives on their doorstep... Rated K for some mild language
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Peter…Bedtime sweetheart." Rose said to her little baby boy she had wrapped up in her arms. He was almost a year old…Her 11 month old baby boy reminded her of the Doctor more and more every day. She'd hated lying to the Doctor about her being pregnant but she didn't see any other choice.

After tucking her sun into his crib, she turned on his star nightlight and left the door open a crack in case he cried in the middle of the night. Just like every night, Rose would kiss the TARDIS key, and say a prayer to God, wishing that the Doctor would find them and have a chance to meet his son… "Find me Doctor…." Rose whispered before dozing off into sleep. The Doctor sighed, throwing it coat over the coral. He was weak. He couldn't even go out. Not with the Ood haunting him. He didn't want it to end. He would rather hide in the TARDIS all day. He threw himself on the jump seat, burying his face in his hands. He was tired. He just didn't want to do this anymore.

The TARDIS, worrying about her time lord, caught onto the the prayer of a very special woman. The TARDIS hummed, and began to pilot herself. "What, NO! Stop it!" The Doctor called, nearly falling out of the jump seat, trying to stop his TARDIS from moving.

Rose had just settled into a slight sleep when Peter had started crying again. Rose sighed and got up out of bed and went to his room and picked him up, cradling him and trying to lull him back to sleep. As she was trying to, Rose heard the sound of the TARDIS, but just shook it off. As she set him back down, Rose looked out his nursery window to see the TARDIS outside. "Impossible." Rose whispered. The TARDIS stopped. The Doctor stepped away from the console, glaring at the roof.

"What was that for eh? Was that really necessary?" He scolded, scowling at the roof. He sat himself on the grating, arms crossed, defiant, legs under him. She wanted him to see something? He wasn't going to. He was going to sit there like a pouting child. Rose made sure little Peter was asleep before quickly heading downstairs and gently touched the cool blue doors of the TARDIS. She was really here. The Doctor had found his way back. Reaching into her pocket, Rose pulled out her silver TARDIS key and slowly walked inside.

"Hello? Anyone Home? Doctor?"

The Doctor scrambled up, hearing a voice he never thought he would hear again. He looked at the door, hearts stopping. "Rose." He whispered, not believing his eyes, not giving in to the hope in his hearts. Rose had just come around the corner of the one side of the console when she heard his voice. He barely whispered her name, but she knew that voice anywhere. Rose felt tears coming to her eyes as she nodded. A simple nod to tell him it was her. There was only one word that came to mind for her to say.

"Hello..." she whispered quietly.

"Hello." He repeated, staying where he was. He had done it. He finally cracked. He was actually seeing things now. His heart waned him to walk, to embrace her, but his body wouldnt move. He didnt want to break the illusion of her. She was a prefect image. He didnt want to break that. Rose looked at the Doctor as he just stood there. Tears brimmed her eyes lightly as she quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. She just held him as tightly as she could. Rose would never let the Doctor go this time. Nor anytime for that matter. Rose had seem the Doctor several times in her dreams where she'd see him and just as she was about to introduce Peter to him, he was gone. He was really there this time...The woman she loved was going to meet his son. Rose was trying not to cry in front of the Doctor. Sure she'd cried a time or two in front of him before..but not like this

The Doctor held her close, feeling her solid in her arms. She was real. She was there and real and in his arms and crying? He pulled back from her, wiping her cheek away, "I don't know what happened, but this is a good thing, not a crying thing." He said, not wanting to let her go, in case she was to disappear again. Rose sniffled and let out a smile and tried wiping her own tears away.

"'M sorry." Rose apologized as she sniffled lightly. "Won't you come in? Th...There's someone I want you to meet." Rose said as she heard Peter's cries coming from his nursery. She took his hand in hers, and slowly walked him up to the little nursery. The walls were TARDIS blue, and there were little blue telephone boxes on the walls along with what were supposed to be little stars. "Hey...Shhh..." Rose soothed baby Peter as she picked him up. "Shh...Look, there's someone here to see you Peter..." Rose soothed as she looked at the Doctor. "Doctor, I'd like you to meet Peter Johnathan Tyler."

The Doctor didnt understand. Had she moved on? Was she happy and didnt want him anymore? shook his head. It couldnt be. It wasnt possible for him to get her pregnant. He stepped back, stepped away from Rose and the baby, look of horror.

"Ho- Bu- WH- How." He stammered, unable to form full sentences. Rose sighed and kept Peter on her shoulder.

"After we saw Queen Victoria remember?" Rose asked reminding him of their one night together that was out of pure confusion and love. They weren't thinking straight that night, but knew they loved each other without a word being said. Her eyes soon brimmed with tears feeling guilt wash over her. "I'm sorry I never told you about him I just...That day...I just...I couldn't not after knowing I'd never see you again and that our child might not meet his father."

The Doctor nodded, remembering the night. And oh, what a night it was. He took a hesitant step forward, looking at the baby, "Peter, right?" He asked softly, watching the small child with a smile. Rose nodded and sniffled again as Peter smiled at the Doctor and baby babble left his lips. Rose could only assume what it meant, but it seemed like a simple hello.

"Named him after Dad...Thought Daddy deserved that much" Rose whispered then looked at the Doctor. "You want to hold him?" Rose asked after a minute seeing the Doctor slowly step towards her.

"Me? Hold? NO." The Doctor said, holding his hands in the universal "back off" pose. He did not want to be responsible for anything that would happen, and knowing his track record, something would happen. Rose had slightly expected that reaction from him. Rose simply nodded and placed Peter back in his cot as he fell asleep.

"That's alright.." Rose whispered then headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where she made both of them a warm cup of coffee. "Still just milk for you Doctor?"

"Yup." He agreed, thanking her when she handed it over. "I'm not sure how long its been for you or where you are in your time line, but Rose, you don't want me around him." He said, biting his lip, taking a sip of the coffee, letting it burn his mouth.

"Careful its..." Rose started to warn him as he took a sip of the coffee. "hot..." she sighed as she heard him say that it was a bad idea to have him around Peter. Rose just shook her head. "Doctor, be realistic here. He's your son. Why wouldn't you want to be around him?"

"I'm not a good influence Rose. I killed my people, I've destroyed time multiple times. I'm going to die. I've destroyed Martha's life and Donna's like and Jack's and Sarah Jane's and so many others. You don't want him with me. You just don't." The Doctor spat, trying to keep his voice down, not wanting to cause any more trouble to Rose and her child. He just hoped she didn't pick up on the mention of his appending death. Rose just stood there and stared at him.

"You didn't ruin their lives and you didn't ruin mine. In fact, you made mine better. I bet you didn't even think about coming to see me but the TARDIS brought you here didn't she!" Rose shouted at him, not caring who would hear her. "Your just being a stupid ape! You called me that once before remember! The only time you an I had a fight except for right now! You don't destroy lives, you make people better. If it weren't for you, I'd be stuck in Henricks with those window dummies in trouble!" Rose then paused and looked at him. "What do you mean your going to die!?"

"Oh, sure. Your the only one. I killed my entire family, I scared Martha, and destroyed Donna. I abandoned my granddaughter on Earth. I lost friends to death. I am not a good person.!" HE argued back, trying not to show how much loosing his friends hurt him.

"I wsa hoping you wouldnt pick up on that." He said, deflating slightly, slumping in his chair, "I was told, my song will end when he will knock four times." He said, running his hands over his face. Rose's tone was calmer as she walked up to him.

"He? He who?" Rose asked feeling tears in her eyes. "If anything we can stop it right? Make sure your..." Rose wanted to finish her sentence but she couldn't. She wouldn't let the Doctor regenerate. She just couldn't.

"I dont know he who. IVe been running. Avoiding it really." He said, averting his eyes from her. But this, seeing her living, happy with Peter, he almost wanted to start living again. Rose let out a quiet laugh.

"The Doctor's always running. Its a part of the job." She said trying to laugh. "I've told Peter stories about you..Stories about his dad. The man with the box in the stars...The one who saved mummy and they ran away together"

"He is lucky to have you." He said, taking her hand. he missed the way her hands felt and how they fit in his. "But I dont want you or him in this life, I dont want you to fear that Im going to leave the TARDIS one day and not come back. I cant do that to you." He said. Rose looked down as he took her hand and she was trying not to cry or shout at him.

"What if we want you though?" Rose said as her voice cracked from holding back her tears. "I enjoyed traveling with you and I still want to. I know Peter will love it to. He's always got this big grin on his face when I show him my TARIDS key. Because he wants adventure just like I do. Not a dull boring life. "

"But its not safe, not for adults, not for children." The idea appealed to him, it really did. He wanted to take them with him and show them the stars, but it wasnt safe.

Rose just sighed and looked at him, "One trip Doctor...That's all I'm asking. One Trip to let your son see the stars"

"One trip. I think I could do that." The Doctor said, reaching out to take her hand, "But I don't want to wake him. That and I need time to alter the TARDIS, make her fit for travel in this world." He said distracted, trying to find a way to make the TARDIS work here. Rose then got an idea.

"We could go home...the Three of us...I'm sure the old Flat's still open. Mickey'd never sell it. We could live there...as a family?" Rose whispered as she picked up Peter and rocked him gently.

"Settle down? With walls? And carpets? Me?" The Doctor pushed the chair back, ready to run, but then he stopped. He could see it. The doors and the carpets, him and his son, Sunday outings in the TARDIS. He looked at Rose, hope hiding behind his eyes. She nodded.

"I mean, think about it. You and me taking care of Peter, going out on a Sunday afternoon in the TARDIS and be back in time for supper. He'd have the best daddy i the world because his Daddy can fly in the Stars with Mummy." Rose said picturing their life together as she looked at the Doctor. "We'll still go on adventures and we can sleep in the TARDIS if it makes you feel better and more at home..."

The Doctor gave her a watery smile, taking her free hand "Id like that. Id like that very much." There was the small issue of his appending death, but he could fight that off. Rose smiled then took her hand away from the Doctor's and began packing a small bag of Peter's things before grabbing Peters little swing and his car seat.

"Allons-y?"

"Oh, that was quick. Are you sure? Actually properly sure? Dont want to say goodbye to your mum?" The Doctor stuttered, not thinking that it was going to happen so soon. Rose frowned slightly. She'd completely forgotten about Jackie. She then nodded and made her way downstairs and hugged Jackie and explained everything. Jackie slowly made her way upstairs and saw the Doctor standing there and gave him this big rant about taking care of her daughter and Grandson and how she wanted them back in one Doctor waved half heartily at Jackie, still terrified of the woman. A regeneration later, and his cheek still hurt. He promised Jackie to never hurt them, swearing on his hearts, his planet and his TARDIS. HE offered his hand to Rose, taking some of Peter's things, leading her back to the TARDIS. The TARDIS flashed happily over them, excited for her thief and her wolf to be together with their cub.

Rose smiled looking at Peter in his seat and then at the TARDIS. "Hello old girl..." Rose whispered as she walked inside and stepped on the familiar grating and she felt at home right away. As Rose made her way to her room, she noticed an old cot in the corner of her room with circular writing on it. "Doctor? What's this? Who's cot is this? Why would you need a cot anyway?"

The Doctor walked over to it, tracing the Gallifreyan spelling his name, "Its mine. Was mine. I was a time tot too, you know." The Doctor turned to her, biting his lip, holding his arms out, ready to finally take their son (THEIR SON!) and place him in the Doctor's old cot.

Rose giggled. "I woulda loved to see you as a baby" She commented before gently handing Peter over to the Doctor. "Mind his head...both hands..." She whispered her little comments. HE probably knew this anyway, but she just wanted to remind him. The Doctor took his child from her, supporting his small head. HE never thought he would have this again, a child and a home, a love and someone he wanted to settle down. He smiled at Peter, already developing a paternal mental connection. He gave a watery smile to Rose, hearts beating fast.

He turned, placing Peter in the old crib, turning to Rose, embracing her, "Thank you." He whispered, holding her close. Rose smiled and hugged him back as a tear or two fell down her cheeks.

"Whatever for?" Rose whispered. "I should be thanking you. You came back for us..."

"You've given me so much. More that I ever dreamed possible after Gallifrey." HE whispered in her ear, holding her close, remembering the feel of her soft, warm skin on his. Rose said nothing but wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Remembering all sorts of memories they'd shared together. Both the good and the bad...but mostly the Doctor unwillingly pulled away, moving to the console, knowing that they had to get out off this universe as soon as possible. HE gave her an apologetic look, moving around the console, trying to give part of his regeneration energy to help give more life to the TARDIS.

Rose watched in a small horror as she saw his regeneration energy flow into the Console and felt the TARDIS jerk and Rose held on tightly. "You didn't have to do that!" Rose shouted over the engine.

"I kinda did. But its okay. Gave away 10 years. Don't need them really." He said, knowing the TARDIS would keep Peter steady and safe when flying through the void.

Ten years...In those Ten years Peter would be in about 3rd grade and in school. She simply nodded and walked into her room to check on Peter as he Doctor watched her go, not sure what he did to make her upset. He shook it off, knowing he needed his full attention on the TARDIS to get them home safely. Rose sighed as she saw Peter sound asleep in his new cot and she sighed again knowing the Doctor was only trying to get them home safely. As she sat in a nearby rocking chair she began humming softly to not only herself, but to little Peter. The Doctor and the TARDIS made it though the universes safely, sealing up the crack as they made it. Letting the TARDIS drift in the vortex, he walked back to Rose, knocking on the door softly. Rose's head moved towards the door and felt a smile form on her face as she saw the Doctor at the door. "I'm sorry I was rude earlier. I know you were just doing the right thing."

He gave her a small smile, walking up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, watching their son sleep. "If we are going domestic, we need to talk about things like this, not just storm off. I will try to work on it too." He said, angling his head to kiss her neck. It was rather domestic of him, he thought, but he didn't hate the thought. Rose felt a blush on her cheeks as she felt him kiss her neck.

"We'll work on it together...like everything else we've done..We've done it together"

"Better with two." He quoted her from so long ago. But with her, he could do this. He could go domestic. Rose nodded and just watched their son sleep in the Doctor's old cot. She laughed lightly remembering how the doctor..She wasn't sure if complained was the right word but...he was skeptical about a home with her but she was happy he was willing to try. For her and for their son. The Doctor led her away, leading her back to the console room, sitting her on the jump seat, wanting to talk about their new life.

"I will need to get a job, wont I?" He asked after a moments silence. She nodded lightly. He shouldn't have trouble finding a job...but she then looked at him..

"Or...You could stay here and watch over Peter while I'm at work...Or if both of us get Jobs, I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind watching him."

"No, no. I want to do this properly." He shook his head, happy if she was to was to work. Maybe Jack could play babysitter. He laughed slightly at the thought, seeing Jack sitting around playing trucks. But he did know that John has children, so maybe he was the better option.

"I could work with Jack." He mused. Rose nodded, working with Jack seemed like a good idea.

"Jack's got a kid of his own you know. She's grown up now but...He's got a grandson too but he just calls him Uncle Jack...You know..Considering Jack's...Condition"

"I know. Sometihing will happen, and I only wish I could stop it." There was nothing he could do to stop the 456, and he knew that Jack and Gwen would blame him for the death to Stephen and Ianto." Rose sniffled lightly.

"Shoulda seen everybody when Owen and Tosh died. It was a rough couple of weeks" Rose said sadly. She soon heard children chanting from outside which made her worry. "Doctor...What was that...?"

"Bugger. The 456 are here. Hence the chanting. 'We are. We are coming. We are here.' type of thing. This is bad, this is very not good." He muttered, pulling at his hair. Rose just shook her head in shock and confusion. She'd never heard of this 456 thing.

"Wait, the what? Doctor what's going on!" She shouted. She wasn't angry, just confused and worried.

"I cant stop it. I cant. Its meant to happen." He ran back to the console room making them leave. He wouldnt let his son be effected by this. "Hold on!" Rose quickly held onto the console as if shook.

"Doctor...What is the 456!"

"THey are aliens that use the children. I cant interfear. Torchwood has to deal." The Doctor cried over the engines. Rose gaped at him. He was seriously gonna leave Jack alone to fight this thing. He had to be joking. Then Rose saw the look in his eyes that meant he was perfectly serious.

"What happens to them...?" Rose asked.

"The kids? There fine. Torchwood. It gets better." He dodged the fact that Ianto and Stephen die, and Jack loses everything and Gwen has to go away to a normal life. Rose gave the Doctor a look that said I know your not telling me something. Why arent' you telling me. She wanted to know the whole truth. "Later. Once you, me and Peter are safe away from the children stealing aliens, 'kay?" he snapped, moving arounf the console faster. Rose scoffed and walked towards Peter's room to check on him, even though she figured he'd be alright and she just wanted to leave the Doctor alone to get them to safety. The Doctor navigated them into the time vortex, letting them drift safely.

"Your Daddy's protecting is Pete…" Rose whispered to their sleeping son "and he always will. Because that's the kind of man he is..." The Doctor heard her, how could he not? The TARDIS floated happily in the vortex, letting the Doctor return to his son and his…. Rose. Rose turned hearing the Doctor's footsteps and smiled seeing him. "He's still sleeping. The TARDIS didn't bother him a bit."

"Course not. He is part time lord after all. We are meant to be in TARDIS'S, not that many of the other time lords noticed this." The Doctor said, leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed, watching his make shift family with a smile. Rose smiled and walked over to him.

"Feeling a little better now having him in the TARDIS?" Rose asked seeing the smile on his face.

"I like it. I think how his feels. In my hearts." He said, gesturing to the hearts on both sides of his chest. Rose nodded and kissed his cheek. Of course the Doctor understood their son better than she did but that didn't bother her. They were together...As a Family...and Rose wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Epilogue

_**Here's a short little Epiogue for you guys!**_

* * *

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

Rose laughed chasing five year old Peter around the yard. "Peter, come back here sweetheart! Don't you wanna drive Daddy's box?"

"Pter! Listen to your mother!" The Doctor called, looking up from the toaster. He was trying not the use the sonic, still getting used to the domestic life after 5 years, but gave up, pointing the sonic at the evil death trap in his hands. "and Rose, I told you, no driving the TARDIS until he can go the whole day at school without crying for us." He did like the domestic approach, but only with her.

Rose sighed. "Your seriously still having issues with the toaster?" Rose muttered and helped him with the toaster. "As for the School thing, I think today is gonna be the day. I've got a good feeling about it this time."

"The toaster is evil!" He cried, throwing the device away. He stood up, wiping his hands and putting the sonic in the drawer. Out of sight, out of mind. He walked outside, seeing their little man in uniform, waiting by the gate, ready to walk to school.

"Are you going to be a good boy today?" He asked, taking Peter's hand and walking him down the street with Rose. Peter gave his father a nod.

"I be good Daddy." Peter said with a smile. Once they reached the school, Rose kissed his head.

"We'll be back in just a few hours and if your a good little boy, we can let you fly Daddy's box. How's that sound?" Rose asked her son as she crouched down to his level.

HE walked them to school, letting Peter skip along. He was definitely the Doctors son, with all that energy. Making it to the school, The Doctor let go of his sons hand, waving him off. Trying to avoid his teacher. "Dr Tyler!" He flinched, trying to leave the school, and get back to Rose, "Well be back this afternoon to pick him up." He called, escaping to the street. Making his way back home, he embraced Rose.

"Want to skip forward so he cant call us?" He asked, holding her close, giving her a quick kiss. Rose pulled back from the kiss and smiled nodding.

"Course. What else is a time machine for?" She laughed. "He definitely takes after you with all that energy. Surely that doesn't come from me." Appearing just down the road severa hours after they'd dropped him off, Rose picked up an excited Peter Tyler and twirled him around.

"I didn't crwy! I get to drive Dada's Box!" HE said excited and squirmed out of Rose's arms and made his way toward the blue box and once the entire family was inside, Peter looked at his parents and the familliar Doctor ish smile grew on his face.

"Gewoniwo!"


End file.
